


Another Pretty Face

by AliceInKinkland



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInKinkland/pseuds/AliceInKinkland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should be noted that this is not how Rose hoped their reunion would go. Like any good crime lord, however, Sin Rostro had prepared a contingency plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Pretty Face

“Ours is the greatest love story ever told.”

“Susanna’s” face is on the ground at Rose’s feet. Luisa thinks of snakes--the obvious metaphor. Then, she thinks of clothing, wet with pool water, peeling off Rose’s body with the touch of Luisa’s palms.

Rose is holding out her hand. Luisa wants to take it. Luisa wants to push it away.

_Wow, viewers, I've watched a lot of telenovelas and I really didn't see that one coming, did you?_

_#WhatAnAboutFace #UnburyYourGays_

* * *

Once, Luisa found a gun in Rose’s nightstand. She thought it was sexy. She pictured Rose’s fingers curling around the trigger, curving, stroking, pressing harder until everything exploded. Fireworks.

She held the gun gently in her hands. She didn’t know what kind it was. She imagined Rose aiming it at some armed intruder: the window would be open, and he would climb into the hotel room, demand they open the safe. The curtains would flutter, jittery like Luisa’s heart. She would be in bed with Rose, and they would both sit up in shock, their thighs brushing together naked under the bedclothes. Rose would point the gun at the would-be burglar, and he would flee. Luisa would be protected.

“What are you doing? Put that away!” Rose entered the room, towelling off her hair after her shower. Luisa froze. She suddenly felt like the gun could go off any second, a tiny bomb in her clumsy hands. Rose ran to the bed, her towel falling to the floor,  red hair hanging wet and messy down her back. She pried the gun out of Luisa’s hands, and lifted them so Luisa was cupping Rose’s breasts.

“Don’t scare me like that,” Rose breathed. “You could have hurt yourself.”

“I’m so sorry, Rose,” said Luisa. She couldn’t do anything right.

* * *

All of this is on record. Luisa said it, and so much more, into a tape recorder in a dark room in the police station. Susanna probed: "Tell me about the gun. What kind was it? Did you ever see it again? Tell me about what you did next."

“We fucked for hours,” said Luisa, and Susanna ever-so-slightly licked her lips.

* * *

“I can’t,” says Luisa, eyeing Rose’s proffered hand.

Rose rolls her eyes. “We both know there’s nothing for you here. We could go anywhere. Just you and me.”

Luisa closes her eyes. She must be seeing things. She must be falling. She must be doing something other than standing here, scared and overjoyed and furious and sober.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” says Luisa.

_Let it be known that right now, Luisa means three different things:_  
_1) You have never done anything but lie to me. Why should I believe you now?_  
_2) Do you think I’m so pathetic that I would abandon everything in my life for you? After I've told you no multiple times?_  
_3) I have been dreaming of this day for as long as we have been apart.*_

_*OK, so she’s never dreamt about the part where her new girlfriend turns out to be her old girlfriend in an elaborate disguise. That’s a little outside even Luisa’s fantasy repertoire, and Luisa has some pretty weird fantasies._

“It’s finished, Rose,” says Luisa. “I'm over you.”

“Is that why you said you wanted to have sex with me tonight?” Rose's eyebrow raise is the sexiest thing Luisa has ever seen.

“I said I wanted to have sex with Susanna.” Luisa nods at the crumpled pile of false skin at Rose's feet. She shivers.

“Which just proves I'm the one you've wanted all along. We would find each other in every possible world. We found each other twice in this one. We will always be drawn to each other.”

“Maybe. But I can't be with you. You killed my father. You hurt so many people. You pretended to be a detective and flirted with me and made me think I was moving on, I mean, what kind of ridiculous idea was that?”

“You never had a problem with roleplay before,” says Rose. _(For the record, this is completely true)._

"Rose." Luisa wraps her arms around her body. She feels like she is at war with herself. But she knows the choice she has to make.

_It should be noted that this is not how Rose hoped their reunion would go. Like any good crime lord, however, Sin Rostro had prepared a contingency plan. But first, like any good telenovela, it's time for another flashback._

* * *

The night Rose came to visit Luisa in the institution wasn't their first time trying bondage, but it was maybe the most explosive. Luisa was angry and desperate, and Rose was so elegant, so self-assured, so poised, Luisa wanted to ruin her more than anything.

“You're going to be such a mess when I'm done with you,” said Luisa, running her hands along Rose’s bound arms. She kissed Rose firmly, her tongue roaming against Rose's lips in an effort to smudge Rose’s makeup, but when she pulled back, Rose’s lipstick still looked smooth and fresh and uniform.

“I could never be as much of a mess as you,” said Rose, and Luisa slapped her.

“God, I love you,” said Rose.

“I love you too,” said Luisa, and meant it.

* * *

_Number of times Luisa has been in rehab: 5.*_  
_Number of times Luisa has tried to make amends: 36.**_  
_Number of times Luisa has forgiven Rose: 17._  
_Amount Luisa is ready to forgive Rose now: 0%._

_*Plus, there was the shamen. So maybe six times. Let’s call it five and a half.  
**She screws up a lot, OK? _

* * *

“OK,” says Rose, turning away, graceful as ever.

“What?” says Luisa.

“I won’t force you,” says Rose. “I just thought--I’ve put so much effort into keeping you safe until I could be with you again.”

“Rose.” Luisa considers it, for one more moment. She and Rose on a private beach somewhere, sipping virgin cocktails, getting sand in unfortunate places. But she shakes her head.

“One last kiss, for old time’s sake?” says Rose, turning back to face Luisa and cocking her head to one side.

It’s always been one last kiss with them, one last night, one last lazy morning after, one last orgasm. One last betrayal, one last lie.

_The greatest love story ever told, indeed. Maybe this should be the subject of Jane’s new novel._

Luisa nods, and Rose closes the distance between them, curling her hand around the back of Luisa’s neck and pressing her lips to Luisa’s. The kiss is hard and rough, urgent and desperate. It’s almost enough to distract Luisa from the prick of a needle in her neck. She shifts. She struggles. She tries to pull away. Rose presses down on the syringe.

“This is the only way I can protect you,” says Rose into Luisa’s ear.

Luisa falls slowly, succumbing to unconsciousness. Rose gently lowers her to the floor. She checks her phone. Two minutes until her private helicopter arrives at the window. Three until Michael's body in the hallway is likely to attract attention. She dials a number, making sure to activate her voice-scrambling program first.

“Hello, yes. I had to use the amnesia drug. I hope it works, for your sake.”

Luisa is lying on her back. She looks peaceful, asleep. Rose bends down and brushes her lips lightly against Luisa’s cheek. Then, she picks up Susanna’s face, folds the false skin, and slips it into her purse. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling down about Person of Interest since 5.04 aired (honestly I found it so intense and brutal it kind of threw off my whole week? and I know almost everyone seems to have loved it but I have such mixed feelings ugh ugh ugh) so I took a break from serious angst to write some over-the-top ridiculous angst instead.


End file.
